Ooo: Undead
by Gary the Adventurer
Summary: PB and PG have unleashed a zombie apocalypse. Again. Only this time, it's not just the Candy Kingdom. All of Ooo is in danger. It seems that there is no hope... unless our favorite humans have anything to say about it.
1. Chapter 1

**I randomly got this idea. This is a preview at the moment, and will go un-updated for a long time, as I haven't finished my other story I am working on, A New Beginning. The events in this story take place after it.**

(Gary POV)

And just when I thought things were settling down, this happens. I like the Candy Royals well enough. But I'm told this is the THIRD zombie outbreak they've caused. Seriously? But I guess it's too late to stop it. We've been keeping a list of survivors.

_Gary_

_Fionna_

_Finn_

_Jake_

_Cake_

_Marceline_

_Marshall Lee_

_Flame Princess_

_Ice King_

_Ice Queen_

_Princess Bubblegum_

_Prince Gumball_

_Lady Rainicorn_

_Lord Monochromicorn_

_Lumpy Space Prince_

_Lumpy Space Princess_

_Tree Trunks_

It's pathetic, the amount of people that are left. Seventeen people. Out of everyone in Ooo, just seventeen are left. I don't know what to do. We've expanded the tree house into a safe house/bunker. All the entrances have been blocked, and we have a steady supply of food and water, so I guess that's an advantage. The Ice Royals freeze zombies from the windows, and we shoot them with the Decorpsinator serum once they are immobile. The zombies can't break them out of the ice, so they leave them alone. Everyone knows we can't go on like this forever. Some have to stay awake in shifts so that others can sleep. It's emotionally and physically exhausting. Fionna came down and sat next to me. "Hi Gary." Being with the people I cared about makes things better, I suppose. "Hey Fionna." People barely talk about anything besides battle plans and food rationing, so it's nice to sit down and chat once in a while. But most of us have nothing to say anymore. "Marshall and Marcy are in the Nightosphere trying to get their dad to help us out." I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Fat chance he would do anything to help any of us, especially me." She sighed and looked down. "Yeah, it's kind of a long shot, but it's a chance." She always knows just what to say. "I guess you have a point. I'm glad they're trying to help." Out of nowhere she broke down and buried her face in my shoulder. "I want things to go back to the way they were. I want to feel safe. This is no way to live." I wrapped my arms around her and tried to calm her down. "We all want that. We'll make it. We'll save everyone. Please don't cry." She sniffed. "O-okay." "That's the spirit." I kissed her forehead. The truth is, I don't know if anything I just said is true, I just hate seeing my girlfriend upset. I guess we'll have to see...

**The rest could be coming soon, review if you want me to go through with writing it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**How it happened**

The candy royals were in their laboratory, at it again. They had saved more zombie flesh, zombie candy insides, and zombie blood to tinker and experiment with. Unwittingly. With these ingredients, they had planned to make an artificial zombie that they could control, so that they could study it.

"Uuuunnnnhhhh..."

"It's working Gumball!"

"Amazing! Quick, get the electro collar that restricts movement!"

"Found it! Wait, Bubba... where's the zombie?"

"What? I thought you were watching it, Bonnibel!"

"Me? I was getting the collar! You were the one that was supposed to be keeping track of it!"

"Well, we need to follow it before it-"

_SPLAT!_

The zombie had gotten into the castle and exploded, covering everyone inside in zombie goop.

"Oh, no..."

More and more candy people's eyes turned green. "Sugar..." "Flesh..." "Brains..."

"Lady! MoChro!"

The rulers escaped on their unicorn-like pets.

**At the Housey Village**

Donny was up to his usual tricks, annoying the people of the village, having a good obnoxious time.

"CHICKEN EGG RAPID FIRE!" Donny squeezed eggs out of the chickens, hitting the house people.

"Ahh! Stop that!" The houses ran around in dismay.

"You wish! I- hey what's that?" Donny dropped the chickens. "Candy people? Why are they all gross and junk?" He reached a finger out to touch one, which earned him a bite. "Ow! That hurt! I can bite too, ya weeeeeiiiirrrrrrrrdooooossss ..." He bit the candy person back, quickening the zombification process. "Rahhh... dumb nerrrdsssss..."

Donny turned to the house people. He bit one, which went to bite another, and they bit more, and...

**At the Soft Village**

CHOMP! "AAGGH!" "I'm too soft to die!" CRASH! "I'm gonna go wee-wee!" SQUIRT? "Me too!" CHOMP! "Nooo!"

**At the Spikey Village**

"Hold them off with your spikes!" SPIKE! "They're biting us anyway!" CHOMP! "Spikey zombies!" "Gaahh..."

**At the Tree House**

Lady Rainicorn and Lord Monochromicorn arrived carrying their masters.

They knocked on the door. "Gary? Let us in, we made a mistake!"

Gary opened the door. "What happened?"

They explained the events that led up to the zombie virus. This particular time.

Gary shook his head. "Well, Fionna and the others are here. Let's gather up who we can!"

They teamed up to rally the Vampire Royals, the Ice Royals (surprisingly), the Lumpy Space Royals, Tree Trunks, and Flame Princess.

"That's all we could manage?"

"I'm afraid so."

**The Present**

Gary and Fionna did a survey of the tree house. Everything seemed to be in order.

"Are there any new survivors?"

"Dat'd be me."

They whirled around to see Flambo. Gary added. _Flambo_ to his list, bringing the total to eighteen.

"I escaped dem zombie folk, and I got some news for ya's."

Fionna fed him a piece of coal. "What's the news?"

He talked through the 'food' in his mouth. "Fayrr elmatalsh are imon to zombie bitsh."

"What?"

He cleared his throat. "I said, fire elementals are immune to zombie bites. The zombies just get burnt. That's how I survived."

The two young adventurer's jaws dropped. "So we have you and Flame Princess."

"What about me?" The fiery maiden walked up to them.

"As fire elementals, you and Flambo are immune to zombie bites!"

Flame Princess jumped for joy, literally. "That's amazing! I'll go tell Finn and the others."

She ran off excitedly.

"Hey, Gary! Fionna!"

They turned to see BMO and NEPTR.

"Oh, where have you two robots been?"

"We were working on zombie bite-proof metal armor, like the material we're made out of. Robots are also immune to bites, so we had time to spare."

Gary marked down _BMO_ and _NEPTR_ on the survivors list, bringing the total to twenty. "Three survivors in one day, sweet!"

"Did you forget about me?"

Pig crawled out from a hole.

"How'd you survive, pig?"

Pig shrugged. "I ate zombies like I ate criminals."

Their jaws dropped again. "How were you not infected?"

"I didn't bite them, I swallowed them whole. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go see how Tree Trunks. is doing."

Gary wrote _Pig_ on the list, making the survivor count twenty-one. "This is awesome!"

They heard screams outside the Tree Fort.

PB gasped. "That sounds like Lemongrab!"

She and Gumball ran to the window to find Lemongrab killing zombies with his Sound Sword.

"Should we help him?"

PG shook his head. "Look how good a job he's doing! I wouldn't want to take him out of there so soon."

They all laughed a sort of hollow laugh. Today was a sort of victory day, and that didn't come by often in these conditions...

**Yes, I've finally posted another chapter of this thing. Review it! Pretty pwease. Oh, and I'm still in Hawaii. The reason? My flight was canceled. Why? It never left LAX. That's United for ya. Bai!**


End file.
